Back At It
by Rioichi
Summary: Jake comes back home with Alexis, and Miley gets a little too violent. Sequel to Unpredictable CHP 11 IS UP, PPL!
1. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!

Miley's up on stage as Hannah; singing "If we were a movie."

**Uh oh**

**There you go again, talking cinematic**

**Yeah, you!**

**You're charming**

**Got everybody star-struck **

**I know**

**How you always seem to go**

**For the obvious**

**Instead of me**

**We get a ticket and you'll see**

**If we we're a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black **

**show the names**

**Play the happy song**

**(Yeah)**

**Yeah, Yeah**

**When you call me**

**I can hear it in your voice**

**Oh sure!**

**You wanna see me**

**And tell me all about her**

**La la**

**I'll be acting through my tears**

**Guess you'll never know, if I should win**

**An Oscar for this scene I'm in**

**If we we're a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black **

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song**

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**

**Some kind of hero in disguise**

**And were together it's for real,**

**Now playing**

**Wish I could show you there's a kiss**

**Like something more than in my mind **

**I see it**

**Could be amazing**

**(It could be amazing, if we were a movie)**

**If we we're a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black **

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song**

She waved to her fans, and tried holding back the tears for Jake. She walked backstage, and sat down on the couch. Lilly was in the other room, drinking punch.

Her cell rang, the caller ID read, "Jake Ryan". She gasps, eyes wide.

"LOLA! LOLA!" Miley yells

"Huh?! What?!" Lilly said showing up through the doorway, face covered in chocolate.

"Never mind, go back in…"

She answered, trying to stay calm…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley."

"Oh! Hi, Jake! I didn't know it would be you here, on the line, the line I'm talking on…"

"You have caller ID, don't you?" Jake asked

"Uh, yeah…duh!" Miley said

"Uh…um…Miley, I've kind of got a girl now. Her name's Alexis. I'm coming back to Malibu with her."

"Oh…OH! CRAMP! CRAMP! I got to go!!" Miley said "Lilly! Lilly!"

"What?!"

"Jake has a new "girlfriend". Her name's Alexis; and she's coming back to Malibu."

"Oh, you ok with it?"

"Nope, and that's why things are about to get a lot more interesting…" Miley said

……………………………………………………

It was the next day. Miley and Lilly make their way down to the beach. Jake was sprawled out with a blanket with Alexis…

"…Eating strawberries…." Miley said, pointing to them. "They make me sick…"

"Really? Cause' I don't feel queasy at the moment…" Lilly said

Miley gives Lilly a look.

"Uh, Yeah, I'll just be over here, mingling." Lilly said walking away, laughing nervously. She bumps into Oliver, who has his arms crossed, giving her a look.

"Uh, did I say mingling? I meant….oh, who am I kidding?"

Oliver laughs. "Nobody. It's alright…" Oliver said, kissing her on the forehead.

Lilly gets hit with something "Ow!" Lilly says

"Shut the heck up, you two! I'm trying to listen! Don't make me go judo on your…"

"What? Miley, don't…" Oliver began

"Now listen here, boy. Don't blow my cover, or I'm going to hang you and drop you from my 2 story house, burn your clothes off while you're knocked out, take photos, put them up on E-bay, and MySpace, and then throw you out in public."

"Miley! DON'T YOU THREATEN MY HONEY-BUNCH! EVEN IF HE'S CLOTHED……..OR NAKED!!!!!"

"Lilly? Do you know how fast I can spread a rumor?"

"Yes."

"Then imagine how fast that I can spread "I sleep with a whole mess of unicorn beanie babies…" Miley said

"Pretty fast…"

"Yep, so it's either zip it and move, or go skip a rainbow with honey-bunch!" Miley said

"Zip it and move…" Lilly said

"Yep, that's what I thought…"

Oliver and Lilly leave the bushes, and walk up to Jake and Alexis.

"She's in the bushes…" They said at the same time.

"Oh, they're skipping a rainbow, those little weasels…" Miley whispered to herself

'_Ok, stay strong, Miley. Just cut through your yard and sit down in the back.'_

Miley rushes to her back yard. She stands in her kitchen and turns on the stereo.

Miley grabs some bread, peanut butter, and jelly. "Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" plays in the background. Miley makes a PB&J while dancing her butt off. Jake walks in. Miley shakes her butt in his face, but doesn't notice Jake.

"Uh, Miley?"

"Oh! Uh...sandwich...?"

**End of Chapter one...**


	2. Lies! LIES!

"Uh…Miley? Oliver and Lilly said you were in the bushes. Were you spying on me and Alexis?"

"No. Maybe they were talking about your….uh…mother! Maybe your mother was in the bushes." Miley said "Um…with a sandwich. A peanut butter jelly sandwich. And so I rushed back here after she gave it to me."

"And I just had to dance…"

"But why would my mom be in the bushes?"

"Maybe it wasn't your mother. M-Maybe it was a squirrel."

Jake gives Miley a suspicious look.

"W-Well, it's an honest mistake, right? Right? Please tell me I'm right!"

"Maybe you are right…in your freaky, psychotic, crazy point of view…or maybe they were just hallucinating…."

"Maybe it was you too…" Miley says quietly

"What?"

"What?!"

"What'd you say?" Jake said. He looked kind of angry.

Miley thought, 'Need a moment? Chew it over with Twix!' Miley quickly grabs a Twix bar out of her pocket, unravels it, and stuffs it in her mouth.

Jake, who's disgusted by this, just walks towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go…" Jake said "And throw up in my sink at home…"

Lilly and Oliver emerge from the back door.

"Hey. What happened…?" Lilly asked

"I just stuffed my face with….you…" Miley said

"Sorry. You just make me so angry! I want to just squeeze the heck out of your head!" Lilly yells

Oliver is clipping his toenails on the counter.

"Boy, what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, I just don't have the time at home…or at Lilly's house…"

Lilly gets up, her hair a mess.

"Is that true, Lilly?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lilly said "Let's just say, I wake up every night…SCREAMING! SCREAMING!" Lilly yells

**Sorry if this chp is so short! I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. A song worth crying for

**Don't own Hannah. My brother does. Syke!**

Later, Miley sits up on her couch, and tries to dial Jake's number.

'Maybe, he won't be to busy with…Alexis…'

Tired of standing around

Can't get that stupid sound

Us laughing…

…out of my head.

Next to me

Is where you'll be

If I try to hold on instead…

The dial tone rings a couple times.

Tell me why

Tell me why you stand there

Acting like you don't care

About me

What about me?

Gonna run away

(Gonna run away)

Not even gonna stay

With me  
before you disappear

I want you to interfere

With what's going on

Don't want everything to be the same

So sick and tired

(So sick and tired)

Of playing these games

Just tell me why…

And I won't ask you anymore

Just go on without me

I've given up

given out

Been shaken up

Crying on my pillow

You'd try to kiss me

but it's gone

Your love has left me

for so long

Leave me

Try to tell me

What it's gonna be...

Tell me why...

Tell me why

Tell me why you stand there

Acting like you don't care

About me

What about me?

Gonna run away

(Gonna run away)

Not even gonna stay

With me  
before you disappear

I want you to interfere

With what's going on

Don't want everything to be the same

So sick and tired

(So sick and tired)

Of playing these games

Just tell me why…

And I won't ask you anymore

So scared and frustrated

How do you want to make this?

I'll be alright

I'll be ok

I'm better off being this way

I try to look in the sunlight

Than the moonlight

There's just no other way…

Gonna let you finish

What you're about to say

You say I'm not gonna get over this

But I don't even want to think about it...

I'm coming down...

Tell me why…

Tell me why

Tell me why you stand there

Acting like you don't care

About me

What about me?

Gonna run away

(Gonna run away)

Not even gonna stay

With me  
before you disappear

I want you to interfere

With what's going on

Don't want everything to be the same

So sick and tired

(So sick and tired)

Of playing these games

Just tell me why…

And I won't ask you anymore

Miley just hangs up. Miley rushes downstairs, and grabs a pistol from a drawer.

"Yeah something must be done…" She says, reloading the gun, sticking it in her pocket, and heading for the door.

**What in the world is she gonna do? Kill Jake? Kill Alexis? You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and I wrote "Won't ask you anymore". Hope you liked it. Review song and story! Later!**


	4. Our love isn't Bulletproof

It's almost Midnight. Miley plans her attack in a matter of minutes. She walks upstairs to Jackson's room and puts her ear to the door.

'Sound Asleep. He'll never know.'

She also puts her ear to her father's door. 'Heh; him too. Go figure.'

She walks outside a finds her way towards Jake's house. Miley sees Jake and Alexis toasting drinks inside. She then says something and heads towards the bathroom. Jake stands by the stairs to wait for Alexis. Miley walks through the back door.

"Miley…what are you doing here…?"

"I just came over to tell you how sorry I am…" Miley said.

Her frown comes to a menacing grin. Jake's eyes get wide, as he feels something metal in his side.

"—or maybe how sorry you are…"

"Miley…put the gun down…we can talk about this, you know? Can't we?"

He backs away, and falls to the ground, getting a little dizzy. A wall corners him.

"Heh. Sure I said I'd be nothing without you. But hey, I'll get over it…"

Jake sits there and stares into her eyes. Miley points the gun to his head. Suddenly she feels a gun to the back of her head. Miley's eyes get wide.

"Freeze. If you cap his head off, I'll do the same for you…"

Jake acts swiftly and grabs Miley and pulls her down to him…

"And if you shoot her, it'll be the end of me, too…" Jake says

Miley feels him breathing on her neck. "I still love you. Don't forget that. But still, I gotta move on…" Jake whispers to her.

Miley cries. Tears stream down her face as Alexis puts the gun down. Miley grabs his hand and holds it tight.

"I love you too…" She whispers

"Then why did you try to get rid of me?"

"I wouldn't really. Sure, you heard me. "I'd be nothing without you". It's all too true, Jake, you know that. I'm just-just so frustrated lately…"

"Well, you'll have to stop…"

'Yeah, stop. Stop fighting for you…' Miley thought.

She got up off of Jake and headed for the door. Thoughts raced through her mind as she headed for the door. Jake and Alexis headed for the dinner table, but something overcame Alexis. Alexis ran over to Miley, and punched her hard.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"But.."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD JAKE! SHE COULD'VE TAKEN BOTH OF OUR LIVES!"

Miley runs out side in the rain, crying. By over crying, Miley begins to cough up blood.

"Miley, you ok?" Jake asks

"Uh…um…yeah…doing just fine…" Miley said

But she was lying. Miley begins to get dizzy, and falls out onto the ground, blood draining from her mouth.

"Miley? Miley! MILEY!" Jake calls out her name.

"No Jake, don't call my name out anymore…don't love me anymore….cause I don't want to ask anymore…." Miley whispers before going out, cold.

The rain poured down on Jake's face…and so did his tears. Jake leans down and kisses her. But unlike Sleeping Beauty….she didn't wake up…


	5. Waking up and sparking stuff

This Chapter's in Jake's point of view...most of the time.

I couldn't stop watching her as she just laid there on my bed. I was whimpering for Miley on the inside. I knew somewhere that she wanted to forget this had ever happened. I wanted to too. My cell rings a couple of times. It says Alexis. I didn't want to answer, having to hear her damn voice yelling my ears to heaven. So I just set the phone down and exhale. Being a towel beside Miley, I grab it and wipe up the excess blood on her lip. Some of it was in my pillow.

'Aw, man. My good pillow sheet…' I think to myself. Miley rolls over and a note falls out of her pocket.

I unfold the note and read it to myself.

Dear Diary,

_Man…Jake just kisses me and leaves like that. He's just going to leave me feeling empty. And the thing is, it's not just a crush anymore, diary, it's the real thing this time. He's not really a jerk; I mean, any other guy would just blurt out that I date an Eleven year old. Heh, yeah I think he's the one, diary. The one guy I've been looking for all this time. And now…now I've gotta let him go…_

_Sweet niblets….love ain't no Sunday brunch…_

_With love and appreciation,_

_Miley "Loveless" Stewart _****

I laugh as I re-fold the letter. But gasp as I notice Miley waking up.

"Miley, you ok?"

"Yeah….yeah. I—I'm fine. Just dandy…"

"Sure thing Miley. Just don't fall out again, ok?"

Miley snickers. "Yeah…I'm sorry. What're you reading there?"

"Nothing. But you should be familiar with it…"

Miley reads the note. "O—Oh, this old thing. I ripped this out earlier today…"

"Why?"

"Because, it's the reason why I feel empty all of the time."

"Don't feel that way…"

"I have to, Jake! Because no matter what, there's an attraction between us, don't you know that?!"

"No, I mean, yes…but, if there's some attraction, then why do you think these interruptions always occur with our relationship?" Jake said

"I have dreams, Jake! Dreams that I'll never be able to ever see you again!"

"Me too! I wake up in the middle of the night, wishing I could be there with you, wherever you are, just holding on…"

"I do all of the time. Why do you go out with her? She's mean, she's cruel…and she's nothing like me…"

"I just went out with her because….BECAUSE I WANT TO END THIS MILE, I REALLY DO, OK?! OUR SEPARATION KILLS ME, SO I THINK I'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU…!"

"Oh really, Jake? If we break up and move thousands of miles apart from each other, no matter how hard you try to forget me, your heart will break. JAKE! IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME AND HOLD ONTO ME, HOLD ME TIGHT, IF YOU WANT TO LOVE ME, THEN BE GOOD TO ME…I---I'm standing right here. Just come and get me. Just hold me tight and don't let go…"

They were inches apart now. Miley looks up into his eyes, tears streaming down her face…

"I won't…never again, Miley."

Jake then gives her a kiss that sent the "Attraction" surging through her body.

They smile at each other.

"Ok, Miley I'll walk you home…" Jake then says

While walking down the sidewalk, Jake decides to show Miley something. They run into Jake's backyard. He claps his hands, and lights come on, which are throughout a garden. They cover a fountain too.

"Wow, Jake. This all for me?"

"In tribute…"

"Oh. Well Let me show you something of mine when we get to my house…"

Later at Miley's house…

"I present to Jake, "The Hannah closet"! Ta-da!"

"Wow. This is HUGE!"

"I know."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. While we here, let's spark something…" Miley says, with a naughty expression.


	6. Hard Sex and Alarming Calls

**Chapter Six, everyone! Enjoy!**

"Ok, first you try to kill me…and now, you wanna have sex with me? That's bogus, Miley?"

"Pwease, Jakey-poo?" Miley asks

"Ok. I'll go get undressed." Jake replies.

About 5 minutes later. Jake exited the bathroom, back to the bed.

"Hold on, Jake. My cell."

"Ok, but hurry up. I'm getting a cold breeze between my legs…"

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley…"

"Hey Lilly, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I've gotta tell you something!"

"What?"

"You may not believe this, but Alexis is on her way…to your house!"

"What?!" Miley said. Jake was on top of her now.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. Miley puts a finger to his lips.

"Wait a sec…what did you do, Lilly?!" Miley yelled

"Nothing! What are you two doing…?

"Stuff…"

"What kinda stuff?"

"You know….uh…stuff…"

Miley screams.

"What is she by your window?!"

"No. Hold on…"

"Quit it, Jake! I'm on the phone!"

Jake laughs in the background.

"Oh, you're doing that stuff…"

"Yeah. So, what happened, Lilly?"

"It all started like this…"

**FLASHBACK…**

**I was riding on my board through my driveway, when she suddenly came around the corner holding up her phone. I asked her what she was doing, and she said she was trying to track down Jake's phone since he wasn't at home.**

"Hold on Lilly." Miley put the cell down. "YOU BROUGHT YOUR PHONE?!!"

"Uh…I guess…" Jake replied "Why do you ask?"

"Speak to Lilly…"

**A half a minute later…**

"Oh…" Jake says

"Yeah, and I might be coughing up blood in the next 60 seconds or so!!!"

"Just stay calm…at least I brought a condom." Jake said

"Yeah, cause that's the only bright side to this!"

"Lilly, I gotta go. We gotta finish this before the devil's wife gets here…

**30 seconds later…**

Miley and Jake weren't aware that Alexis was on a ladder looking through a window at them, whom were pressing bodies against each other.

"That bitch…" Alexis says to herself…

**What'll happen next? Heh heh! I like putting y'all on cliffhangers! Au Reviour Readers!**


	7. Forget The World

**Hey. Chapter 7! Don't own HM.**

Miley sits by the smoothie bar and orders a drink at the beach. Jake walks down the sand, but tries to avoid Miley.

"Jake!" Miley called for him, "Hey. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing." Jake says "Look, uh, I got to go. Alexis is waiting for me…"

"Alexis?" Miley asks "You're still going out with her?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Why? I mean she's mean, she's cruel, and she's…"

"Not like you? Yeah, I've heard this before Miley. And personally, I can't tell you…"

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You can tell me anything, Jake. We don't keep things from each other…"

"True. But I have to go…"

"Jake, you're keeping something from me, trying to avoid me, or just being a bad person? Which one is it?"

"Uh…all of the above?"

"Jake…just tell me. I was finally truthful to you, you know…"

Jake sighs. "Ok, but don't freak ok?"

"Miley…….this is so hard for me to say…but we can't be together, ever again."

"What do you mean Jake?"

"I mean, Alexis kind of spilled the news of the "trying to shoot me", incident to my mom…and she said that even if I break up with Alexis, I can't go out with you anymore…"

"T-That's crazy! Please tell me you're joking…please just tell me…everything will be alright…"

"I'm sorry, Miley. I'm sorry I never cared about your feelings before it happened. You would've never…"

"No," Miley says, crying. "It's my fault that I did that in the first place. I wouldn't ever in an eternity ever try to kill you. You're….you're my everything, Jake…"

Miley cries louder. "I just hate myself! I just had to force you to break up with…with that heffah, and get back with me! The tables have turned on me once again…they can't just stay where they are…"

Jake gives her a hug. "This will never change us…remember that. We'll…we'll overcome this…I promise…"

"You promise?"

"I promise…"

Jake lets go of his hug, and walks away from Miley. Miley stares at their hands as Jake let go…

"Well, I don't believe you…"

"What?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, JAKE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! "BECAUSE I WANT TO END THIS MILE, I REALLY DO! OUR SEPARATION KILLS ME, SO I THINK I'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"…you said it yourself…"

"But now I don't mean those things…"

"Yeah, sure. I knew it, you are just another guy! You may have loved me for 1 and a half years, but now, I fell like I just want to end this…now…"

"But I did say that this will never change us….and about 5 seconds into the damn conversation you go off and change your ways on me…"

"Well if you don't want to hang on, I'm not hanging on anymore…"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Just inches away from Jake, she looks back…

**This will never change us…remember that. We'll…we'll overcome this…I promise…**

**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, JAKE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! "BECAUSE I WANT TO END THIS MILE, I REALLY DO! OUR SEPARATION KILLS ME, SO I THINK I'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"…you said it yourself…**

**You promise?**

**I promise…**

**You're….you're my everything, Jake…**

**JAKE! IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME AND HOLD ONTO ME, HOLD ME TIGHT, IF YOU WANT TO LOVE ME, THEN BE GOOD TO ME…I---I'm standing right here. Just come and get me. Just hold me tight and don't let go…**

**She's mean, she's cruel…and she's nothing like me…**

**Dear Diary,**

_**Man…Jake just kisses me and leaves like that. He's just going to leave me feeling empty. And the thing is, it's not just a crush anymore, diary, it's the real thing this time. He's not really a jerk; I mean, any other guy would just blurt out that I date an Eleven year old. Heh, yeah I think he's the one, diary. The one guy I've been looking for all this time. And now…now I've gotta let him go…**_

_**Sweet niblets….love ain't no Sunday brunch…**_

_**With love and appreciation,**_

**_Miley "Loveless" Stewart _**

**I still love you. Don't forget that. But still, I gotta move on…**

**I love you too…**

**Then why did you try to get rid of me?**

**I wouldn't really. Sure, you heard me. "I'd be nothing without you". It's all too true, Jake, you know that. I'm just…just so frustrated lately…**

**Well, you'll have to stop…**

**Yeah, stop. Stop fighting for you…**

**I wouldn't ever in an eternity ever try to kill you. **

How long is an Eternity?

Before their lips were to touch, Miley hesitates.

"I'm not doing this anymore!" Miley said "I'll just try to forget you, Jake!"

"Ok. But just remember what you said…If we break up and move thousands of miles apart from each other, no matter how hard you try to forget me, your heart will break. That's what you said…"

"Oh really? Well I'll be forgetting that, too…"

Forget the world.

Forget the love.

Just forget…and float away…


	8. With You

Jake approaches Alexis with an expression of doubt.

"What's the matter Jake, you look like you've got a** dirty **little secret…"

"No, no….it's just…why did you have to spill that to my mom, Alexis? Why?"

"That Miley isn't too good for you…you know that…"

……………………….

Miley fishes through a box of tapes. She finds one labeled "Jake and Miley: The Meadow". She takes it out and puts it in the DVD player.

A video of Miley and Jake comes up, of them running through a meadow of yellow, white, and pink carnations. It then cuts to a part where Jake blows a dandelion at Miley, and she giggles. It then cuts to a part where Jake is giving Miley a piggyback ride. She giggles.

And then Jake says, "Is that enough. Miley? You're killing my arms."

"Ok…" Miley says. She gets down.

"Syke!!" Jake says, running away.

"Hey, you come back here!!" Miley says, laughing.

A familiar song comes to mind while Miley is watching this, crying.

The real me is a southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying on the grass just talkin' 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated

I start thinkin' about it,  
Almost forgot what it was like,  
To know when it feels right

But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
And know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
(With you, With you, With you oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh   
Now that I'm with you)

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke, just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

'Cuz I start thinkin' about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right 

'Cuz with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
(With you, with you,with you, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself

With you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you (Now that I'm with you)

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy (crazy)  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

Miley sobs on the couch. Lilly comes over to the couch to pull her up.

"What's up?" Lilly asks

"Nothing….I don't want to talk about it…"

"Alright…"

Miley walks over to the balcony. A star shoots through the sky…

Miley repeats the lyrics to herself, a tear running down her face.

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me, right before I hit the ground

Miley shuts her eyes tight.

With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
(With you, with you,with you, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

She falls back, and luckily, is caught by someone.

She's caught by Jake, as she sees when she opens her eyes…or so she thinks.

Miley immediately wakes up to Lilly's voice…

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just having a dream…" Miley says, sitting up.

**With nothing but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you**…

**What do y'all think? I'll continue, I promise.**


	9. Moonlight Lunatic

**I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. This is why I couldn't: My mom doesn't like me to be on the internet, she wants me to be on AOL. And she caught me on the internet and said, get on AOL. So I did. But when she walked away, I tried to get back on the internet, but AOL kept coming up, and I can't go to fan fiction on AOL because it's blocked. I've finally found away around it!**

**On with the story!**

"This is really bugging me, dad…" Miley began, "I'm supposed to go to this party of the year…but I want Jake to go with me…"

"He will be with you…he'll always be with you. Have you ever heard the words, "If you really love someone, set them free"?" Robbie Ray asked

"Yeah."

"Haven't you ever thought that he may be doing that for you?"

"Maybe. Maybe he's not all that ego-tistical." Miley says

"Maybe."

Smoke wafts though Miley's living room.

"Or maybe I've got a roast burnin'. Good luck, bud!" Robbie Ray says, walking over to the oven.

"Thanks dad."

Miley heads over to the party.

Lilly and Oliver dance to a slow song on the dance floor. Miley sighs, and begins to cry, running towards the bathroom. But while opening the door, she finds Jake washing his hands. He sees Miley in the mirror and smiles. He turns his head to see her worried face.

"Hey, Miley..." Jake says

"Hi." Miley says, "Don't talk to me. You don't want to see my temper, or my bladder exploding, so move out of the way."

She pushes him out of the way, walking in a stall.

"We both know that you're bladder isn't about to implode. You've got something on your mind. I can see it in your eyes."

He read her like a book. Miley gets up from the toilet seat and tries to peek through the door at Jake…

Miley comes out, crying. Hugging him. Crying into his shoulder.

"I just want this thing to end Jake. I-I want to be loved again."

Miley and Jake kiss. Not aware of Alexis standing right there. They continue.

"Ahem," Alexis says, "Jake, what are you doing with Ms. Killer?"

Jake is about to say something, but is cut off by Alexis.

"Don't say anything! Just come on!" She says, grabbing his wrist. They leave the room.

Lilly enters the bathroom.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I've come to thinking, and my dad was only half right. He said that if Jake really loved me, then he would set me free. But I know he doesn't, Lilly."

"Things always work out in the end, so just hang in there, Miley."

Lilly helps Miley up off of the floor. Oliver peeked through the doorway.

"Hey Lilly, I requested another slow song for us. C'mon, let's go." Oliver says

"Ooh! Let's go." Lilly says

Miley gives Lilly a look.

"What? I don't need to wallow in **your **misery, Miley…"

"True. Go, go, have fun." Miley stretches out her face awkwardly, to make a fierce smile.

"Thanks, Miles."

"You know what? I'm going to have fun too!" Miley leaves.

"YEAHHHHHH-Huh?" Miley says, people are slow-dancing.

"Oh, right."

Miley walks over to the DJ, and whispers something in his ear. About 5 seconds later, the song changed to "Jump On it".

"Slow song stealer." Oliver mutters.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE, OLIVER!!!" Lilly yells, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the dance floor.

Miley dances on the dance floor, laughing. A song goes through her head when she looks over to Jake. His miserable expression looks her in the face. He frowns and walks out. She walks home, and to her surprise, she didn't think about him at all. Well, until she deleted all of the photos. A song rang in her head.

**I'm over your lies  
And I'm over your games  
I'm over you asking me  
When you know I'm not okay  
You call me at night  
And I pick up the phone  
And though you be telling me  
I know you're not alone**

Oh and that's why your eyes  
I'm over it  
Your smile  
I'm over it  
Realized  
I'm over it, I'm over it  
I'm over

****

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No that ain't no way to be  
How I feel, read my lips  
Because I'm so over  
( I'm so)  
Movin' on, it's my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first, a little bit  
But now I'm so over  
I'm so over it

I'm over your hands  
And I'm over your mouth  
Trying to drag me down and fill me with self doubt

Oh and that's why your world  
I'm over it  
So sure  
I'm over it  
I'm not your girl  
I'm over it, I'm over it  
I'm over

**Wanting you to be wanting me  
No that ain't no way to be  
How I feel, read my lips  
Because I'm so over  
(I'm so)  
Movin' on, it's my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first, a little bit  
But now I'm so over  
So over it  
I'm so over it**

(Oh) Don't call, Don't come by  
Ain't no use, don't ask me why  
You'll never change  
There'll be no more crying in the rain  
I'm over it

Wanting you to be wanting me  
No that ain't no way to be  
How I feel, Read my lips  
'Because I'm so over  
(I'm so)  
Movin' on, it's my time  
You never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first, a little bit  
But now I'm so over  
So over it

I'm so over it  
I'm over it

(Wanting you to be wanting me)  
(No that ain't no way to be)  
How I feel, read my lips  
Because I'm so over

(I'm so)  
Movin' on, it's my time  
you never were a friend of mine  
Hurt at first, a little bit  
But now I'm so over  
So over it  
So over it

Miley throws the special ring in the trash, not holding back her rage. She couldn't free him of what had happened. She freed herself, just not him.

She sits down by the shore. A hand appears on her shoulder.

"Go away, Jake," Miley says, "I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"But, I…"

"NOT A WORD, JAKE!"

"Can't we just talk?"

"NO!! I'm sick and tired of feeling guilty all of the time, and ending up crying into your shoulders after everything ends, EVEN THOUGH IT'S A LIVING HELL, JAKE!!"

"Just look at yourself, Miley. You need a reality check."

Miley scoffs and Slaps Jake hard across the face.

"NO I DON'T!!! MY DAD NEEDS A REALITY CHECK! IT'S SO OBVIOUS! YOU'VE NEVER CHANGED JAKE! HE WAS WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING! HE MEANT ME! YOU'D NEVER SET ME FREE! I FREED MYSELF!"

"I-I-I'M GONNA JUST GO DROWN MYSELF!"

"No, Miley! WAIT!"

Miley walks out into the water. "If you love me, we'll just see how precious I am to you if I killed myself."

Miley jumps out into the water and slowly drifts away. She gags herself, and is knocked out.

…………………………………………………………………….

Miley awakens dizzily in her bed.

"Uh…am I dead?" Miley said

Miley takes a note from her dresser

**Miley, **

**Guess you're more precious to me than you thought, huh? Call me when you're okay.**

**Jake**

"He-he saved my life…"

**Nice. Nine is finished I'll update later or tommorrow.**

**  
**

**  
**


	10. The retards at 6:19

**Chapter Ten, Folks!**

One hour earlier…

Jake just sits there contentedly on his bed side, with cramps from carrying Miley the earlier. He left her by the door, and Jackson hopefully brought her up and put her on her bed, He left a note by her bedside. He flipped open the phone. **"0 text messages"**. 'Oh, shoot…" he thought. Trusting Miley, he simply layed down on his bed, in the dark and the stillness of the room, turned on the radio, and stared at the ceiling.

**Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my friends  
I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no  
Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know**

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same old condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for making' you cry  
Look me in my eyes and promise you won't do me the same

Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

**I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold**

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) 

**I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world**

**Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl**

**  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this**

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

**I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold**

There was a ring of the doorbell.

"Mom! Can you get that?"

There was snoring from his mom's bedroom.

"Oh……right…" He said, getting up.

Jake answered the door. Lilly and Oliver were standing there, arms crossed.

"Guys?! What're you doing here?! It's 6:19 A.M!!!!"

"Listen here! We know you must've done something to Miley!" Oliver says

"What? I didn't do anything…" Jake says

"Let me tell you something' bub!" Oliver begins

Jake gives Oliver the death glare.

Oliver retaliates. "You tell him, Lilly…" Oliver says, getting behind Lilly.

"I SENT MILEY 16 MESSAGES-" Lilly says

"Uh, 17." Oliver says

"SHUT UP, OLIVER!!!!!!!!!" Lilly says

"Shutting up." Oliver says

"Miley isn't home….and she didn't answer her dang phone!"

Oliver is about to say something.

"Uh…"

"SHUT UP!!"

"How can I shut up? He could be cremating her in there…!"

"What?" Jake says

"I'LL CREMATE YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING HOME!!! I'M SO DAMN TIRED FROM TONIGHT, AND MY FEET HURT FROM RUNNING OVER HERE, LILLY!"

"WELL GO, STUPID!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

Oliver stalks off down the street dragging his feet, flicking Lilly off when she turns around.

"Well, I'm not doing anything. Just wait till morning and ask her folks, ok? I'M NOT A DAMN SECRETARY!"

Jake slams the door hard.

"Oliver!"

"Yeah?"

"FUCK YOU TOO, BITCH!"

Lilly and Oliver go their separate ways

"SHUT UP, STUPID KIDS!" A blonde lady says, throwing a dictionary at Lilly. It was Jake's mom

"Well FUCK YOU TOO, LADY!!!!"

**  
**


	11. Our Happy Ending

**Chapter eleven! Don't own HM.**

Miley gets up and leaves her bedroom, scratching her scalp. She gets an angered expression from her dad.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"I'm mad at you for sneaking out last night!"

"Dad, you knew about that? How?"

"Well," Jackson interrupts, "Jake saved you from drowning yourself on the beach, and he dropped you off here where then I could get you and put you to bed."

"Oh, wow. He really did save my life."

"WHAT?! I did too! If I didn't answer the door, I would've kept you out there, where the werewolves devour long lost 14 year olds!"

"Yeah, thanks Jackson."

"Don't ever try that again, okay Miles? No matter how hard it may get, don't ever do something you'll regret." Her father said.

"Okay, I'm just going to confront my feelings to him." She says, heading for the door.

She opens to door to see Jake holding out some flowers to her.

"Aww," Miley says, "I love them. They're for me?"

"Yeah. Especially for you."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Your welcome. And I'm going to break up with Alexis, right this second."

"Wow, ok. Tell me all about it later, ok?"

"…..But I want you to come with me…" Jake said

"Oh…..uh…ok."

Jake grabs her hand, and clenches it tight. Down by the beach, Alexis approaches the two.

"Jake? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS HEFFAH?!"

"SHUT UP ALEXIS! IT'S ABOUT TIME WE BROKE UP!"

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

"Yeah, and…"

"Jake…let me handle this." Miley said, "If you want to take this out on somebody, take it out on me. Go on, punch me…"

Alexis had her fist ready, and was about to punch Miley, but Miley grabbed her fist.

"Heh, too late…" Miley says, Judo throwing her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm so happy that's over. Now you can be with the one you truly love."

"I know."

Miley and Jake share a passionate kiss by the sunset of a new beginning for the both of them.

END!

**  
**


End file.
